


Forsaken

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt, Incest, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He understands why Jon has to go.  But understanding it doesn’t mean he has to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/gifts).



> Sorry if this isn't what you wanted, but here... have some feels. XD

Robb actually does understand why Jon has to go. But understanding it doesn’t mean he has to like it.

Jon is so willing to toss all of Robb’s love back in his face and tell him it’s not good enough; that he’d rather sit on the fucking Wall, freezing his balls off, than share Robb’s bed any longer. Of course Jon doesn’t actually say that, but it’s the meaning Robb selfishly derives from what he does say - things like Jon ‘lacking worthiness’ and other ridiculous notions that Robb refuses to even acknowledge.

When it’s time, he goes to tell Jon goodbye, smiling like everything will be alright. They embrace and he doesn’t even cry. Not until Jon’s long gone and Robb’s alone in his room, where no one can see him.

Robb didn’t know his heart could break so much and still keep on beating. It’s torture with no end.


End file.
